Army Days
by ddvvddee
Summary: A story about Sam and my OC about when they were in the army together and maybe when they return to Holby. Yes it is the same OC as last time but completely different story. I hope you enjoy. :-)
1. Chapter 1

I close my eyes while she gets changed, just like I have done almost the 2 years, "Done" she says and I open my eyes and yawn. Sam my army roommate and fellow member of the apache helicopter rescue squadron stands there with her combat trousers and a black top on while she ties her hair. Then she picks up both our canteens and says, "I'm just going to fill these and get our breakfast ok?" I grin and she looks at me as if to say what. "Well isn't this the time that Corporal Ian Dean usually fills up his canteen" I say raisin my eyebrow. "Oi" she says throwing a pair of socks at me, "13 year olds should not talk to their seniors like that oh and wait they shouldn't even be in the army". I shake my head, "Wait a second you have been an army medic for what about 2 years whereas as I have served 2 year terms in the army, navy and the RAF, so you can talk". She grins and leaves the room, while I get dressed. She returns her face lit up with a smile as she throws me a cereal bar. I catch it and say, "Corporal Ian Dean was there then". She taps her nose just as the walkie talkie goes off, "Apache rescue team to helicopter bay emergency we leave in 5 minutes, both me and Sam rush around the room grabbing our helmets and the rest of our gear, before we make our way to the helicopter bay…

* * *

**Soo what do you thin? What will happen when they go out on their rescue mission? And what is a 13 year old doing in the army? Please review :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to clear any confusion the 13 year old is Ella my OC and she is kinda the narrator. At the moment we dont know much about her.**

* * *

"Right Ella, you cover Sam and take the right wing, me and Jonathon will take the left wing", Corporal Dean shouts at us as we land, "We have 10 minutes, go, go, go". We only have 10 minutes in case of a secondary attack, Sam is medical crew here to treat the wounded and I'm just a regular soldier here to protect them. Me and Sam take off towards the right wing, "no pulse" she shouts as we arrive at the first casualty. "Wait Sam over here, two male casualties". Sam comes jogging over; both casualties are in a bad way, she checks the first one while I scout the area, upon seeing that it is clear, I go over to the second male and because I know the basics of emergency medicine I rip up his T-shirt and tie it around his leg to stem the bleed which is coming out of a major arterial bleed on his leg. "2 minutes" rings through the building as Ian Dean keeps his schedule. Suddenly I catch movement in the corner of my eye and see a man who is covered in blood holding I trigger. I blow my whistle which lets everyone know that I've found someone who could trigger a secondary attack. "Sam, you have to go" she looks up at me her face covered in dust and sweat. "Sam we can't save both there isn't time" I tell. I keep my eye on the trigger as Dean runs up to Sam with a stretcher to take away one of the casualties and I say to the man, "please listen to me do you really want this to happen?" I try to reason with him but he just grins at me and I shoot but I'm too late so I turn and run through the building as the bombs explode. I reach the helicopter just as it takes off and Sam pulls me in. She looks extremely shaken and for the first time for nearly 2 years I see tears in her eyes…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this and i will update tomorrow. Please review and i will make the story more exciting tomorrow. So until then :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

We arrive back at base and Sam tries to follow her patient into the ward but both I and Dean stop her. She looks up at Dean who pulls her into a hug as tears stream silently down her face. He whispers to her, "Go and sit down for a bit, sort yourself out". She nods and runs her fingers through her hair, Deans looks at me as if to say follow her. Sam falls back against on her bed and sighs, "It's all my fault I should have saved them both, I spent too much time on one of them, I shouldn't have let you help me" she sobs as she curls up into a ball. I sit there not quite sure what to say, Sam is usually the strong one, the one who takes control of the situation. "No it's my fault, I'm the one who didn't see him and shoot him" I reply. Sam looks up at me, her face red and blotchy with dust in her hair and on her face, "He got in through another entrance, me spending too long on one casualty meant that you weren't keeping an eye on the surroundings" she shouts at me before sliding onto the floor hugging her knees. I walk over and sit next to her and say hopefully, "Let's agree that we were both at fault ok?" She smiles and nods, looking a lot better. This is what life in the Special Forces is like, there are never 2 days the same and there are something's you see that you wish you hadn't.

* * *

**So in this chapter we see a more emotional side of Sam. Please review if you have any ideas about what should happen in the next few chapters. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, where are we going again?" Sam asks as we pack all of our few possessions into our regulation combat rucksacks. "There's a small base in the mountains, and because of the surrounding villages it has attracted some attention from the Taliban so they need a rescue team who are able to operate in that area. And that happens to be us" I reply. She nods as the door opens and Corporal Dean, "Morning ladies" he says while looking at Sam in particular, "We leave in 20 minutes make sure you have water and your boots are as comfortable as possible because due to the increased activity of the Taliban we have to hike there, it's too dangerous for the helicopter", he nods and leaves. Sam groans, "Great just what we need!" Sam picks up a picture of a man I assume is her husband and stands there looking at it, she goes to dispose of it but at the last second stuffs it my bag. I raise my eye brows as if to ask if she wants to talk about it but she puts the expression she reserves for the front line. "Come on we should go" she whispers her voice thick with tears which she wipes away before they able to fall. We have 3 months and 17 days left until we finish our stay out here in Afghanistan. We both don't want to go home that I can tell, Sam because she will have to face the demons she tried so hard to get away from and me because I don't do normal life. I don't know what they will make me do when I get back to the U.K but I know that I probably won't be happy about it.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated, I've just been quite busy. I promise the next chapter will be longer and we will find out some more about both characters. Please review and if you have any ideas please tell me. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun is scorching, and we've been walking for ours so we are all exhausted and our feet ache. Sam sighs, "So what are you going to do when you get back to England", she runs her fingers through her fringe which is slowly coming loose and turns to look at me.

I chew my lip unsure what to say and whether to say anything at all, "It all depends on the government want me to do, but I will most probably have to go back into education which I am dreading".

She laughs, "So you're not keen on school then?" I look away; this is slightly awkward for me, just because I don't share my feelings. I have never shared anything about me with anyone. That's just not how I live; I keep myself to myself and never show how I feel. I think that's why they let me stay in the army.

"No I am not good at normal people things" I reply. She raises her eyebrow in a questioning look, so I laugh, "I hate school, I don't do family and I can't stand the idea of normality, every day being the same. But yea I've had my fun according to the government, so education here I come!" She can obviously tell the sarcasm in my voice, and makes a face at me as if to say seriously

. "So what are you going to do when you get back, are you seeing your husband or what?" I receive a playful slap on the arm for that comment but she replies with a grin,

"Yea actually, I am in fact I'm going to Holby City ED to work under Nick Jordan. And it just so happens my husband works there but don't worry Dylan is happily married to his dog!" Ian Dean walks over and tells us that we need to quieten down as this is a well-known Taliban hotspot. Suddenly out of nowhere the sound of bullets ricochets around us.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updates, and for the short chapter (and the pretty rubbish end to the chapter to be honest . I have just had so much homework, from some pretty tough teachers. I promise that over the weekend i will update both stories with much longer chapters. Anyway please review. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

I freeze, absolutely petrified, I don't know what to do. The only reason I am in the medical crew is that there isn't as much violence it's just bombs not people shooting at you. People head for cover, stirring up dust as they run. I know I'm a target but I don't move unsure what to do. I start shaking and my breathing increases in speed, I know that I'm panicking but I can't stop. Weirdly in the space of a few minutes all the maturity I felt I owned has vanished. I feel about 5 again, and as the noise around me increases, I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

Suddenly out of nowhere I feel a hand grab mine, I look up and Sam is standing there next to me. She says something that I don't understand, still frozen in terror. I blink a couple of times bringing myself back to reality, I turn and run towards everyone else following Sam. We end up in a derelict building, full of dust and dirt. "Sit down and take deep breaths" Sam instructs me. I lean back against a wall and try to calm myself down but I am still scared. For the first time I wish I wasn't in the army and I wish I had a family to go home to. I wish I didn't feel so young and afraid. I feel like an idiot for crying but I was scared and completely unprepared.

We carry on walking although we are on full alert now. We spend about an hour walking in silence without any incidents. I am trailing behind everyone else just because I am so lost in my own thoughts and full of exhaustion that I can't keep the pace with the others. Sam is just ahead of me keeping in the group with the others but also making sure that she doesn't abandon me completely. I take a look around me as I have never been this far away from the base before. And that's when I see them, 3 men in Taliban uniforms coming out of a building, their guns raised. I don't scream, I don't run, I just turn and raise my browning 9 millimetre and point it towards the one on the left. The middle man fires a shot and everyone runs to get under cover. I still don't move I am determined. I will shoot him; I will prove that I should be in the army. Sam realises that I'm not following and shouts something at me. I choose to ignore her. I wrap my hand around the gun and bring my finger down on the trigger. As soon as the bullet leaves the gun I am overcome with shock, I cannot believe what I have done.

From their cover, wherever they are, the rest of our crew kill 2 of them. But they are unable to shoot the third as he keeps out of their range and slowly makes his way towards Sam and me. Sam now looks deathly serious as she aims at this man because she is the closest. The man just grins and raises his gun. I notice that Sam is shaking, and that her eyes are full of tears. So I raise my gun once more and feel my finger on the trigger again. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots later and the man is dead. My hand starts shaking and I can't breathe. I am filled with shock I can't believe what has just happened. Sam looks shocked as well but more at the fact that she couldn't bring herself to do it. I sink to my knees, I feel empty. My name is Ella Knight, I am 13 years old and I just killed a man.

* * *

**Hello again, I didn't think I would manage to update this weekend but I just made it. Is anyone else confused to why Tom hasn't been in Casualty for the last 2 weeks. I just hope hes back next week. Please review and I will hopefully update later in the week if not next weekend. :-)**


End file.
